The Talk
by Rookie9
Summary: Gwen tells Kevin they need to talk. How will Kevin react?


Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not on Ben 10.

* * *

****

KEVIN

"You're phone's going off."

"No duh. I can hear you know." I replied as I rolled out from under my ride. I stood up and grabbed my phone. I smiled slightly when I saw Gwen was calling. "Yeah?"

"Hey Kevin, can you come by later tonight?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, is around seven fine?"

"That's perfect. Maybe we can go to Mr. Smoothies?"

I glanced at Ben. "Sure, do you want Ben to come to?" I asked thinking that was why she had suggested Mr. Smoothies.

"Nah, I thought just the two of us could go. We need to talk."

"Ok, see ya then." I said then I hung up.

"Are we going somewhere tonight?" Ben asked as he took a sip from his smoothie.

"Me and Gwen are."

"Where?"

"Mr. Smoothies, though it's none of your business." I snapped.

"Can I come? I want a smoothie." Ben asked as he took another sip from his smoothie.

"You're drinking one." I said with a hint of annoyance.

Ben looked at me like I was stupid. "It will be gone by then."

I rolled by eyes. "Gwen doesn't want you to come."

"Oh yeah?" Ben got out his cell phone.

"Ben, Gwen wants to talk to me without you around."

Ben looked surprised. "What were her exact words?" He asked slowly.

"We need to talk." I replied impatiently.

Ben's mouth fell open. "Man that stinks."

"What are you talking Tennyson?" I asked as I slid under my car.

"You do know what 'we need to talk' means, right?"

I slid out from under my ride. "If you tell me will you shut up?" I asked.

Ben took another sip of his smoothie. "Usually when someone says 'we need to talk' they want to break up."

My eyes widened and my heart stopped. He had to be joking. Gwen wouldn't break up with me, right? "Y-you're kidding, right?" I asked as I slowly stood up.

Ben's eyes held a hint of pity. "Nope, it's true. Of course I don't know from personal experience, I've never had a girl dump me."

"That's because Julie's the only girl whose agreed to go out with you, and I'm pretty sure Gwen's paying her to." I mumbled.

"Hey, just because you're ticked Gwen is dumping you doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

I grabbed Ben's jacket and lifted him up. "She ain't gonna dump me, I won't let her." I growled.

"Put me down." Ben said calmly.

I let go of him.

Ben stood up. "What are you going to do to stop here? Avoid her for a few days then take her some place great?" Ben asked.

My face brightened. "That's a great idea. I'll do that." I said as I got in my ride and started the engine.

Ben blinked twice. "I was just kidding." He yelled as I pulled out of the garage.

I didn't care that he was just kidding, it was a great idea. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel until my knuckles were white. I knew this day would come. Gwen was to good for me. I guess she just now realized that, but that doesn't mean I won't try to keep her. I pulled out my cell phone. I texted Gwen telling her something came up and I wouldn't be able to pick her up. "Now where can I take her?" I mumbled. My eyes lit up. "Perfect,"

****

GWEN

"He hasn't even answered his phone?" Julie asked.

I let out a sigh. "No, I've called him several times, but I haven't heard from him since I told him we needed to talk." I said as I rolled over on my stomach. I was on my bed talking to Julie on the phone.

"Did you really tell him you guys needed to talk?"

"Yeah, why not?" I asked.

"Because he might think you want to break up." Julie said softly.

I laughed. "Julie, this is Kevin we are talking about. Do you really think he would think that? Besides he would've come by all upset."

"True, he and Ben aren't so smart when it comes to girls."

"I know, the last time Kevin took me out we went to a car show. It was so boring. He knows I don't like cars, but at least I was with him."

"Ugh, that's like Ben, he always takes me to Mr. Smoothies. I am tired of smoothies."

"That's Ben for you, he loves his smoothies." I glanced at my watch. "Well I had better go get ready."

"You still going to the dance?"

"Yeah, I just wish I could get a hold of Kevin. I wanted him to take me." I said with a hint of concern.

"You worried about him?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, I mean Kevin can take care of himself, but it's so unlike him to go days without calling."

"Well Ben told me he hung out with Kevin last night. So at least he's not in any trouble."

"That's good, well I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

After I hung up I went to my closet and pulled out a long silky black dress. I was glad Kevin wasn't in any kind of trouble, but it made me wonder why he hadn't called.

****

KEVIN

I rubbed my sweaty palms on my pants legs. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I grabbed the pink flowers I bought. If I remembered correctly they were Gwen's favorites. I got out of my car and slowly walked up to Gwen's porch. Once I was at the door I slowly knocked. I shifted my weight to my left side as I waited for someone to come to the door. It was a little after seven. I prayed Gwen would be the one to answer the door instead of her dad.

"Coming." I heard Gwen's sweet voice call.

A moment later the door opened. Gwen stood there in a silky black dress, her hair was up, and her make-up was perfect. 'She can't be going on a date, we're still together.' I thought, but why else would she be all dressed up?

Gwen blinked twice, then she frowned. She folded her arms. "Where have you been? Why didn't you come over?"

"I was busy." I glanced down for a moment, then looked into her emerald colored eyes. "I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to go grab something to get?" I asked. I was sure she was about to tell me she had moved on, that she had found someone better then me. So I was surprised when I saw a smile creep up.

"Sure, let's go."

I stared at her, shocked. "Really? You aren't busy?" I asked.

Gwen shook her head. "Nope, where do you want to go? Hey, what do you have there?" Gwen asked looking at the flowers in my hand.

I held them out to her. "I got them for you." I said slowly.

Gwen's face lit up. "Thank you Kevin." She said as she took the flowers.

I grinned. "No prob."

"I'll be right back, I need to put these in water."

I watched Gwen disappear inside. I couldn't believe how well this was working out.

"Ready to go?" Gwen asked a moment later.

I nodded and held out my arm to her.

Gwen looped her arm through mine. "Where are we going?" She asked.

I winked at her. "You'll see." Was all I said. Once we were on the road I placed my hand over Gwen's. Her hand felt like it belonged in mine. We didn't talk much until I parked the car. I took a basket and blanket out of the back. "Let's go." I said as I started walking.

"Grandpa Max's old fishing hole?"

I nodded. "Come on." I led Gwen to a nice grassy area under some trees. I laid the blanket on the ground. "Come on, let's eat." I said sitting down.

Gwen sat down beside me. "What did you bring?" She asked somewhat cautiously.

I pulled out a plate of ham sandwiches. "Dig in."

Gwen took a sandwich and slowly ate it.

"Want another one?" I asked.

"No thanks, I'm full."

I shrugged. "More for me."

Gwen leaned her head against my shoulder. After a few minutes she jerked up. "Kevin? What's that sound?"

I looked at her. "It's just a wasp." I went back to eating.

"Kevin, you placed the blanket on a fallen wasp nest!" Gwen cried out as she jumped up.

"Aw, you're not afraid of a little wasp are you?" I teased. "Hey," A wasp had stung me. I swatted it, but several other wasps appeared.

"The water, they won't come after us in the water." Gwen said as she headed for the water.

I followed her and dove in behind her.

****

GWEN

I was treading water. "This dress isn't the best thing to swim in." I mumbled as Kevin came up beside me.

"Come on, let's swim over to those rocks." He said. Once we got to the rocks Kevin lifted himself up, then he pulled me up.

I leaned my head against Kevin's shoulder. This was not that great of a date.

"I'm sorry." Kevin said softly.

I looked up in surprise. "Sorry about what?"

"That the wasps were there. I should have looked before I put the blanket down. " Kevin wrapped his arm around me and sigh. "I planned this date for days. I wanted you to have a great time." He mumbled.

I pulled away slightly. I stared into his obsidian colored eyes, then I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Kevin looked stunned. "What was that for?" He asked.

I smiled. "For trying. That means a lot to me Kevin. I've had a good time, and I'm glad we came here instead of the dance." Never mind the fact that I hated ham, or that the flowers he picked out were my least favorites, it was the thought that counted.

"Wait, what dance?"

"The dance at my school. That's why I'm all dressed up. That was what I wanted to talk to you about."

Kevin's eyes widened. "That was what you wanted to talk about?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, I wanted you to take me. I mentioned it last week, remember?" I stared at him intently. "Why, what did you think I wanted to talk about?"

Kevin kissed my cheek. "Uh, nothing." He mumbled.

I knew that wasn't the truth, but I let it go. I snuggled closer to Kevin and looked up at the stars. That was how we stayed until it was time to leave. The two of us together, like it should always be.

* * *

Eh, maybe a little to fluffy, but oh well. And the morale to this story? Never listen to Ben. :P Read and Review please. :D


End file.
